


It's Gross Marv

by deliliahjane_writes



Series: Marvin, what the fuck? [2]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 01:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliliahjane_writes/pseuds/deliliahjane_writes
Summary: Whizzer froze staring at Marvin who looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Marvin… what the fuck?”***Marvin thinks it's okay to drink straight from the carton of milk.





	It's Gross Marv

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a headcanon I found on Tumblr user falsettosdiner.tumblr.com blog 
> 
> "Marvin is the type of person who drinks milk straight from the jug.   
> One day, when Whizzer started staying at Marvin’s house, he walks in on Marvin chugging milk, and he and Whizzer make direct eye contact.   
> Whizzer wanted nothing to do with that man ever again."

Marvin was home alone. Whizzer had to be at the studio to meet with a client last minute as it turns out, she wanted to reorder the photos and refused to do it over the phone but instead wanted to see previews. Whizzer groaned but Marvin pushed him out of the house to get his job done and help someone out.

Marvin didn’t really want to. After all, less time with Whizzer was awful and he loved the man, but a job’s a job, and money is money. And giving good service and making a good impression was what Whizzer needed to actually land more, and better clients rather than just the holiday family portraits and the aspiring models and actors getting headshots done.

When Whizzer was out of the house Marvin tended to… well, do all the things the younger man hated. Like wearing socks and sandals… in the apartment. And so many more fashion faux-pas Marvin couldn’t even keep track of them all. But one thing Whizzer _really_ hated that had nothing to do with Marvin’s awful sense of style? Drinking milk right out of the goddamn carton.

Whizzer had caught Marvin almost about to do it once. Ever since then, Whizzer has made it clear to Marvin that if he ever saw him doing that ever again he would break up with Marvin. He knew that Whizzer wouldn’t actually, at least he hoped he wouldn’t, Marvin didn’t try to call Whizzer out on his bluff.

So Marvin always did it when Whizzer was out or asleep. He made himself a little loophole in Whizzer’s rule. He said _he better not catch Marvin doing it again_ , so Marvin didn’t let him catch him. There were a few times when Whizzer was close to catching him. Marvin would hear the bedroom door creak open and have to hurriedly put the carton on the counter and say it was for his cereal. Or when Whizzer waltzed in the front door and Marvin didn’t expect him home so soon, Marvin would shove the milk back in the fridge before Whizzer could even see him in the kitchen.

Marvin was just only doing this still out of spite. It wasn’t really that big of a deal to wash the glass or even get a plastic cup from their collection out paper and plastic plates, cups and cutlery. But because Whizzer had told him once not to do it, he did it whenever he could behind Whizzer’s back.

So a short while after Whizzer left their apartment Marvin pulled the carton out of the fridge and was about to pour himself a glass when he remembered he was alone. No Whizzer to make him make a glass dirty then have to wash it after. He smiled to himself and just started drinking it. 

Marvin took the carton with him into the living room and laid down on the couch to watch whatever he could find. Marvin soon fell asleep there with the TV running and a small milk moustache on his face.

“Marv, I’m home.” The sound of his lover’s voice woke him up then Marvin couldn’t even think to get rid of the evidence. “The woman never showed up so I ended up waiting there for half an hour until I finally was sick of it and came back because I believe we had something to do-”

Whizzer froze staring at Marvin who looked like a deer caught in headlights. “Marvin… what the fuck?”

“I uh- I didn’t want to make a glass dirty?” Marvin made a questionable face and shrugged and Whizzer just groaned and stomped away from him. Marvin stood up from the couch and wiped his face just then realising what was there. He followed Whizzer into their bedroom. “Oh come on Whiz. What’s the big deal anyways?”

“The _big deal,_ Marv? The big deal is that it’s gross!”

“I’ve had my tongue down your throat.” Marvin simply states crossing his arms staring at the younger man looking for a reaction.

“Well… that’s different Marv.”

“How so?” Marvin tests the other man, trying to even make him forget the argument. Marvin wraps his arm around Whizzer’s waist and pulled the younger man closer to his face.

“Because you leave bacteria on the carton and it grows there and then when I am a civilised human being and pour myself a _glass_ it gets into my glass and I could get sick Marv.” Whizzer protests and tries to push away from Marvin, but the man is relentless and holds onto him.

“Whiz, does it really matter?” Marvin puts his hand into Whizzer’s hair and tugs on it hoping for the typical Whizzer reaction to the action, him smiling and just forgetting anything else around him. But to no avail.

“Yes. And you are going to go buy a new carton of goddamn milk right now and _not_ drink out of it.” Marvin huffs and gives up his attempt at trying to make him forget about it. Marvin pouted as he slipped on his shoes and a coat, he grabbed his keys while Whizzer watched with a smug smirk on his face.

Marvin was about to leave and fulfil Whizzer’s request when the taller man stopped him.

“Marv?”

“Yes?” He sounded a little whiny and Whizzer just laughed at him.

“When you get back we’ll pick up where we left off.”

That made Marvin slam the door and run down the street to the corner store. Whizzer was left in a fit of laughter but had to admit, he loved Marvin’s initiative for certain things.


End file.
